It's All Over
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: It's as though he's accepted the fate that he's chosen for himself. He's ready for this, he wants this. But we're just getting in his way. One-shot


_**Summary:**_I watched as he turned, gave me a small nod and fell backwards, onto the hard cement ground below. And now..Well now he's nothing but a gravestone in a cold cemetery.

Something I threw together last minute. I wanted the emotion to be raw. So, here ya go.

Oh, it's all going to be from Maya's POV

* * *

_**"It's All Over"**_

* * *

"Dallas, I can't go on like this! The pain, there's no end!" Cam shouted, as I stood, hidden in the door way half out on the roof and half on the staircase leading into the school. I had a full view of the heart shattering scene that played on.

When I saw Dallas running through the halls, the panic clearly evident on his face, I knew something was wrong. So I followed him.

"No, come on man just move away from the edge! Don't end it like this. Come on, think about your family, think about Maya-" My breath escaped me, my chest collapsed. I fell against the door frame, sliding to the ground.

"She's nothing to me now! She killed me, Dallas! The one person I thought I could trust in this hell hole, and she betrayed me!" How could I do this to him? How could I allow my selfish actions to harm him in any way? I'm a monster.

"You can't let some dumb girl ruin everything you have going for you!" Dallas pleaded, his arms outstretched.

I deserve his hurtful words; It's the truth.

"Shut up!" Cam shouted, as he covered his ears. To my surprise there were no tears. It's as though he's accepted the fate that he's chosen for himself. He's ready for this, he_ wants_ this.

But we're just getting in his way.

"Cam, why?" Dallas croaked. I couldn't see his face but I already knew he was crying. But why wasn't I? My former flame, the boy I swore I cared for so much was about to jump to his death and I couldn't even muster up one single tear?

"Dallas, you just don't understand! I'm through with living!"

"Please, man. Come on, you can go home! Forget the hockey team, forget everything! We can get you-"

"Stop it! Just-Just stop, okay?" He went silent.

Loud footsteps rang through the empty stairwell, Principal Simpson appeared. He spoke to me, but I heard nothing. I felt a slight shove, but I didn't dare to move.

I was staying right here.

After all I did cause this. I was going to stay here as long as it took, to watch the aftermath of my actions.

"Cam, step away from the edge." Silence.

"Cam, please, listen to him." Silence.

I stared at him, his light brown hair fluttered slightly. His cheeks red from the cold winter air. His fists were clenched, as if holding onto something. There was nothing left to hold onto, though.

He locked eyes with me, no fear was present on his face. Only despair covered his beautiful features. He ignored Simpson and Dallas.

_He was already gone, long before any of us knew_

As he had his attention directed on me, I didn't dare stop him from doing what we all knew he planned on doing. It was not my place.

Every fiber of my being urged me-no-pleaded me to tell him to stop. I wanted to rewind time, undo what I had done.

I watched him carefully. Studying his every movement.

At that moment, everything happened so quickly.

He unclenched his fists, all pain washed away from his rigid features. He seemed visibly happy. His features were relaxed, a special glow formed around him, as though peace was finally allowed.

He looked me in the eyes once again and gave me a small nod, a goodbye nod, before descending to the cold ground below.

The only thing I remember from the rest of that day was hearing Cam's body colliding with the pavement below. It's a sound I'll never forget.

After that day, things fell into slow motion. A constant tape of that day playing back in my head. Cam's face appearing everywhere I went. My nights were plagued with dreams of that day and how things could have changed. How _I_ could have changed them.

A lot of people say he committed suicide do to stress that being on the hockey team brought, which was the main conclusion everyone came to. Even Dallas and Principal Simpson agreed.

Did they not hear what he said? I like to think that him killing himself over a girl was too cliché, too dramatic, or too naive of him. But after all, this is a better explanation.

If word got out that he mentioned me, during his last moments on earth, crazy rumors would have started. I didn't want to be there if that day came.

At Cam's funeral I didn't dare look at his mother or his siblings. I couldn't handle it.

I'm the reason your son is dead. I'm the reason his sister and brothers won't grow up him around. No one will see him graduate or make it to the NHL. He won't be standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for his fiancé, shedding a few tears of joy as he takes her hand in marriage. He won't have a child hold or take care of. He won't ever experience the most fundamental parts of the human experience that we all are so lucky to have.

I took that from him and everyone that cared for him.

After a week from his death the school had set up a memorial. I never saw it, it would be too painful. And before long, everyone forgot about what had happened.

It's now been three years since that day. He never leaves my thoughts and I don't ever want him too. Throughout the rest of high school, I just seemed to float alongside my friends. I never talked to the boy I cheated on Cam with and he understood. Nothing him and I had was real anyway.

As I've thought throughout the years I realized something. Cam was never truly happy. He lived, sad and miserable, through his last years, up until his death. Every life altering event that occurred brought him further into this deep depressed state. The signs were all there, I just never put the pieces together. At some point in this fragile boy's life he would have ended it all.

Still to this day, I do in fact blame myself. Although I believed Cam committing suicide was inevitable, I can't help feeling I pushed him to the edge. I made his life end sooner than he or anyone could have expected.

But now Cam is only a memory of a hollowed out shell of a boy. Once star hockey player, a son, a brother, a past love; He is now none of those things.

Campbell Saunders is nothing but a grave stone in a cold cemetery.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it, reviews are very much appreciated. Your feedback is super important to me!**_

I think this was kind of a hit or a miss. But than again, I dunno. I wanted this to hold some type of emotion for the reader to feel.

But I'm learning as a writer, and gaining more and more experience for every chapter/story that I post.


End file.
